Dreams are the Path to the Future
is the second ending theme for Go! Princess Pretty Cure, performed by Kitagawa Rie. The song debuted in episode 26 on August 2nd, 2015. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= - Cure Mermaid's Ver= Kanaetai mirai he no michi Sore wo "yume" to yobu no nara Nakama to hashiri daseba ī yo ne Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō Let's Go! (Go!) Māmeido! Ōinaru umi wa kagami de Minami kaze mo kokoro mo utsusu yo Kono mune no kotae shiritai Yūki tamesu kyō wa kitto Ashita kaeru tame ni aru kara Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! "Yume" wa hate shinaku tsuzuite Hora ne! Minna wo matte iru no yo Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai ni wa shiawase ga niau yo Kibō no kagi de tokihanate! Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua - Cure Twinkle's Ver= Kanaetai mirai he no michi Sore wo "yume" to yobu no nara Nakama to hashiri daseba ī yo ne Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō Let's Go! (Go!) Tuinkuru! Kirabiyaka hoshi ga odoreba Yozora wa kirara agaru hādoru Supottoraito he tobikome Yūki tamesu kyō wa kitto Ashita kaeru tame ni aru kara Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! "Yume" wa hate shinaku tsuzuite Hora ne! Minna wo matte iru no yo Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai ni wa shiawase ga niau yo Kibō no kagi de tokihanate! Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua - Cure Scarlet's Ver= Kanaetai mirai he no michi Sore wo "yume" to yobu no nara Nakama to hashiri daseba ī yo ne Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō Let's Go! (Go!) Sukāretto! Doko kako mo ikiru chikara ni Watashi no honō dare mo kesenai Tsunaida te towa ni shinjite Yūki tamesu kyō wa kitto Ashita kaeru tame ni aru kara Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! "Yume" wa hate shinaku tsuzuite Hora ne! Minna wo matte iru no yo Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai ni wa shiawase ga niau yo Kibō no kagi de tokihanate! Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua }} |-|Kanji= - Cure Mermaid's Ver= 叶えたい　未来への道 それを「夢」と呼ぶのなら 仲間と　走り出せばいいよね Let's Go!(Go!)　ごきせんよう Let's Go!(Go!)　マーメイド！ 大いなる海は　鏡で みなみ風も　心も映すよ この胸の　答え知りたい 勇気　試す今日は　きっと 明日　変えるために　あるから ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は果てしなく　続いて ほらね！みんなを　待っているのよ ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界には幸せが似合うよ 希望の鍵で　解き放て！ Let's Go!　プリンセスプリキュア - Cure Twinkle's Ver= 叶えたい　未来への道 それを「夢」と呼ぶのなら 仲間と　走り出せばいいよね Let's Go!(Go!)　ごきせんよう Let's Go!(Go!)　トゥインクル！ きらびやか　星が踊れば 夜空はキララ　上がるハードル スポットライトへ飛び込め 勇気　試す今日は　きっと 明日　変えるために　あるから ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は果てしなく　続いて ほらね！みんなを　待っているのよ ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界には幸せが似合うよ 希望の鍵で　解き放て！ Let's Go!　プリンセスプリキュア - Cure Scarlet's Ver= 叶えたい　未来への道 それを「夢」と呼ぶのなら 仲間と　走り出せばいいよね Let's Go!(Go!)　ごきせんよう Let's Go!(Go!)　スカーレット！ どこ過去も　生きる　チカラに わたしの炎　誰も　消せない つないだ手　永久に　信じて 勇気　試す今日は　きっと 明日　変えるために　あるから ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は果てしなく　続いて ほらね！みんなを　待っているのよ ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界には幸せが似合うよ 希望の鍵で　解き放て！ Let's Go!　プリンセスプリキュア }} |-| English= - Cure Mermaid's Ver= The road to the future you are wishing for If you call that a “dream”, it should be alright to run towards it, Along with your friends! Let’s go! Go! Good day to you! Let’s go! Go! Mermaid! In the large sea, the mirror Reflects the southern winds nor the mind I want to know the answer from my heart Today it will test our courage and will definitely Change into tomorrow! Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! Follow your dreams endlessly See? Everyone is waiting for us Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! Tra-la-la, the world full off happiness... So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure! - Cure Twinkle's Ver= The road to the future you are wishing for If you call that a “dream”, it should be alright to run towards it, Along with your friends! Let’s go! Go! Good day to you! Let’s go! Go! Twinkle! If the glittering stars are dancing The night sky is a sparkling rising hurdle To dive towards the spotlight Today it will test our courage and will definitely Change into tomorrow! Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! Follow your dreams endlessly See? Everyone is waiting for us Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! Tra-la-la, the world full off happiness… So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure! - Cure Scarlet's Ver= The road to the future you are wishing for If you call that a “dream”, it should be alright to run towards it, Along with your friends! Let’s go! Go! Good day to you! Let’s go! Go! Scarlet! No matter what happened in the past, the power to live on Nobody can erase my flame I hold the tight hands I believe firmly in Today it will test our courage and will definitely Change into tomorrow! Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! Follow your dreams endlessly See? Everyone is waiting for us Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! Tra-la-la, the world full off happiness… So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure! }} Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet Trivia *The CGI used in this ending is different from the CGI in the previous ending; as it is a new type of CGI which depicts the Cures as a bit less skinny, and with more expressive faces and makeup as well. This new CGI form is also used in the ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' movie. *This is the third ending to have different animation scenes within the same sequence. Depending on the episode, each of the four Cures gets her own solo in the middle of the song, making for a total of four different kinds of animations. The first two endings to do this were Yay! Yay! Yay! and Mankai*Smile!, the ending themes of Smile Pretty Cure!. **Additionally, the Cure who will be singing the solo during the middle of the song is shown in the largest split screen at the beginning. Also, the lyrics as well as the credits are shown in the color of the Cure who has sung the solo (Pink for Flora, blue for Mermaid, etc). *It should be noted that when the Cures sing their respective solos, their own names are included at one point in the lyrics (Haruka, Minami, etc.). **In Flora's solo, she can also be heard singing "Kanata", alluding to Prince Kanata. Videos Category:Music Category:Ending Songs Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Songs